Amores y amorios: La vida oculta de los profesores
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Todos conocemos a la profesora McGongall, al profesor Snape y ya mejor ni hablamos de Dumbledore. Sabemos, por ejemplo, que la profesora de transformaciones es muy estricta, que el de pociones es muy huraño y que al director le encanta comer caramelos de
1. Amores y amorios:Albus Dumbledore Parte1

**Amores y amoríos: La vida oculta de los profesores de Hogwarts.** _By Liade_Snape y Lenny Evans._

**Summary:**

Todos conocemos a la profesora McGongall, al profesor Snape y ya mejor ni hablamos de Dumbledore. Sabemos, por ejemplo, que la profesora de transformaciones es muy estricta, que el de pociones es muy huraño y que al director le encanta comer caramelos de limón, Pero nunca supimos si la animaga era casada, si el pocionista amo a alguien después de Lillian Evans, o si el caramelomano tuvo mas relaciones después de cierto mago tenebroso, cuyo nombre no diré, pero que empieza con "Grindel" y termina con "wald". Ahora lo sabremos…

He aquí, la vida amorosa de los profesores de Hogwarts.

**Notas de las autoras:**

1. Primero que nada y antes que todo, nos presentamos: Liade_Snape, soy escritora de varios fics ya publicados y puede que alguno ya me conozca; Lenny Evans es una de mis mejores amigas y por ociosas decidimos hacer este perverso fic, que por cierto esperamos sea de su agrado.

2. Si, perversión al por mayor, Lemmon, y Lemmon, y más Lemmon, un poco de lenguaje obsceno por aquí y por allá, así que: ¡No menores de 16! Por su propia salud mental…

3. ¿Saben que nos haría muy felices? Un lindo y delicioso review, la verdad es que son como nuestro aliento, nuestra inspiración.

_Iniciado: 11 de diciembre._

**

* * *

**

**Liade:** ¡Hola! Henos aquí con un fic compartido que el que nos hemos esforzado bastante más que mucho… _*sonrisa beatifica*_

**Lenny:** Habla bien, ¡mensa! _*gotita en la cabeza*_

**Liade:** ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco es para que me hables así! _*pucheros*_

**Lenny:** ¡TE HABLO COMO YO QUIERA! _*grito histerico*_

**Liade:** ¡AUXILIO! ¡ME MALTRATAN! _*corre en circulos y las manos tirando de el cabello*_

**Lenny**: Aja, ahora tú eres la victima. _*rodando los ojos*_

**Liade:** Pues si, todos han leído que me estas maltratando. _*cara "o sea obvio"*_

**Lenny:** No, todos leen como me defiendo._ *misma cara de "o sea obvio"*_

**Liade:** Aja, te defiendes…_ *rodando los ojos*_

**Lenny:** El punto es, que estamos presentando nuestro Fan fic y que aparentemente somos amigas. _*Sonrisa # 7" si esta no se calla la mato"*_

**Liade:** ¿Aparentemente? Mendiga mala amiga. _*ojitos llenos de lagrimas*_

**Lenny:** Nos portamos como si nos odiáramos… _*ojos muy abiertos*_

**Liade y Lenny:** ¡Pero así nos queremos! _*abrazo talla Hagrid*_

**Lenny:** Bueno bienvenidos._ *aun con un brazo en el cuello de su amiga, sonriendo*_

**Liade:** Ojala lo disfruten._ *Aun con el brazo en la cintura de su amiga, sonriendo*_

**Lenny y Liade:** ¡Y DEJEN REVIEWS! _*cara de psicopatas asesinas en serie*_

**

* * *

**

**Amores y amoríos: la vida oculta de los profesores de Hogwarts.**_ By Liade_Snape y Lenny Evans._

**Cap.1 Amores y amoríos de Albus Dumbledore. (Parte 1)**

Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y un sin fin de títulos que no me interesaban, por que aun que no lo crean me eran indiferentes, y si no leyeron mal, me eran indiferentes, al menos casi siempre fue así. Pero me adelanto a la historia y eso no nos serviría mucho ¿no?

Mi historia empieza en 1881, el día 4 julio, en mi nacimiento, realmente no tuve una infancia feliz, con dos hermanos menores (uno mas raro que el otro) a los cuales prestarles mi atención y mi vida en general, uno no tenia tiempo para uno mismo, sin contar la mala fama de mi encarcelado padre y la desesperación de mi siempre triste madre.

Pero esto cambio, cuando entre a Hogwarts mi vida cambio, según mis propias expectativas, para bien.

Total, que en cuanto entre al colegio, me hice amigo de Elphias Doge, un muchacho como una cabeza mas bajo que yo, de cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros, con penetrantes pero muy calidos ojos negros, una nariz un poco grande y aguileña y una sonrisa definitivamente preciosa.

Creo que me enamore de el perdidamente desde el principio y eso que nuestras diferencias eran más que obvias: mí querido Elphias era un desastre en la mitad de las asignaturas que llevábamos, y yo, por alguna razón que mas tarde será descubierta, era un genio en todas y cada una de ellas. Si, soy muy modesto y por cierto, siempre intente ayudarle en cada una de ellas. Por otro lado el era hijo de muggles, y mi padre tenia fama de asesinar a cada uno de los "sin magia" que se le pusieran en frente. Además, el jamás pareció mostrar interés en mi que no fuera meramente amistoso, o al menos eso fue hasta que deje de mostrar interés en el.

Aun recuerdo como ese día llevaba del brazo a una de las pocas mujeres que han movido algo en mí, su nombre era Darla Beurk, y era un amor, con su cabello rubio y sus bucles. Por cierto, algo de lo que nunca le confesé a Harry es que pude haber sido su bisabuelo.

También llega a mi memoria, sin problema alguno, que era noviembre de 1889, durante nuestro último año de colegio.

Elphias nos había seguido la mitad de la tarde, lamentablemente, yo nunca le dije al pobre muchacho que Darla y yo ya habíamos terminado, al contrario el suponía que éramos una feliz pareja. No tarde en darme cuenta de sus intenciones al seguirnos así que escolte a mí ahora amiga hasta donde su casa, Ravenclaw, lo permitía.

Así que segundos después de ver desaparecer a Darla, para su total sorpresa, encare a Elphias, llevándolo contra un muro y sacando mi varita, supuestamente amenazándolo.

- ¿Por qué nos seguías?- pregunté con la voz desafinada de coraje. Su respuesta hizo que mi hígado casi explotara, por que además de todo, su tono de voz fue muy dulce.

- No la seguía a ella.- dijo.- Seguía a mi _amigo_.- en un arrebató de furia, apreté mi brazo contra su pecho y mi varita contra su cuello. Con un solo movimiento, logro que bajara la guardia, pues sin esperármelo, sus labios y los míos se juntaron en un beso apasionado y ansioso. Al principio no supe como reaccionar por que fue un beso con un hombre, y no conforme con eso, era con toda seguridad, el mejor beso que había recibido hasta el momento.

Nunca me he puesto a analizar como demonios fue que acabe con las manos en su cintura mientras el pasaba sus delicadas manos, casi tan femeninas como las de cualquier chica detrás de mi cuello. Tampoco he llegado a una conclusión con respecto a la forma en que terminamos en medio de una empolvada y desordenada aula vacía.

Nos besamos de forma casi salvaje, como si tratáramos de lastimarnos, cuando en realidad nuestra única intención era provocarnos.

En una especie de arranque encare a Elphias y a base de leves empujones, lo conduje hasta el que debería ser el escritorio de algún profesor. Lo recosté y me coloque encima de el. No me pregunten por que, pero deje sus labios y comencé a recorrer su cuello, pero algo me detuvo y me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, ¡me encontré con el botón de su camisa!

Ahí no atine si no a levantarme asustado y mareado, repitiéndome una y otra vez la misma frase en la cabeza:_ ¡Es un hombre! ¡Un jodido hombre!_

Y por razones del destino, simplemente murmure en escueto _lo siento_ y me fui corriendo como un demente, hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde sin hacer caso a las preguntas de mis compañeros, subí a mi dormitorio y me encerré en la almohada intentando olvidar lo que esa noche había pasado…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un profundo malestar físico, que de inmediato atribuí a mi malestar emocional, por lo que había sucedido con Elphias el día anterior.

Ese fin de semana lo pase muy mal, pues mi cerebro, normalmente alerta ante todo, me traiciono recordándome lo que había disfrutado estar con Elphias en esa aula, esa noche.

El lunes por razones del destino, me desperté mucho mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba, lo cual provoco que no llegara a desayunar y que se me hiciera realmente tarde para mi clase de Encantamientos.

Al entrar, descubrí que para mi desgracia el único asiento que quedaba era junto a mi querida Darla, que por cierto, no había sabido nada de mí en todo el fin de semana. Me sonrió ampliamente, mas en sus ojos se asomaba un brillo extraño que solo se le veía estando profundamente preocupada. El maestro comenzó con la clase y tras darnos un par de notas, nos mando a practicar el hechizo desvanecedor. Así que durante el ajetreo que se armo mientras preparábamos el lugar, Darla hizo la pregunta que yo mas quería evitar:

- ¿Qué te paso, Albus?- dijo con su voz calida y decidida, que me dejaba claro que un simple _nada_ no la convencería.

- Darla, por favor, no me preguntes,- dije, su cara mostró desconcierto en sus finas facciones- al menos no ahora, en cuento este listo para contarlo serás la primera en saberlo.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, exceptuando talvez que me dedique a evadir a Elphias de una forma muy cobarde, poco propia de mí. A pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos, Elphias me encontró justo cuando salía de pociones, que era mi última clase del día.

- Albus,- dijo con seguridad.- ¿puedo verte después de la cena?- No pude, al menos después de ver a sus ojos, decirle que no, se apresuro a decirme donde tenía que verlo y prácticamente desapareció dejándome solo y confundido en medio de algún pasillo de las mazmorras.

El resto de la tarde y la cena transcurrieron con algo que se podía calificar como normalidad. Acabando la cena, salí aterrado del Gran Salón. Corrí a reunirme con mi cita, deseando ver lo que me esperaba.

Llegue frente al horrible tapiz donde estaba plasmada la imagen de un mago que intentaba de forma absurda enseñar ballet a unos trolls y tras vacilar un momento, abrí la puerta sin saber exactamente a donde conducía.

Me abría esperado casi cualquier cosa al entrar ahí, excepto tal vez lo que vi. Decenas de velas flotaban dando una luz calida y muy ligera a la estancia. Al fondo de la misteriosa habitación, la menuda figura de Elphias, a penas y se veía, aunque ciertamente, logre distinguir a la perfección sus finos rasgos, pero por encima de todo, vi sus negros y expresivos ojos clavados en los míos.

Con un suave tirón me llevo hasta un sillón que apareció de quien sabe donde, y tras sentarme en el, fue hasta su lugar inicial, lo vi moverse y segundos después regreso con un par de copas llenas de vino de elfo. Me extendió una sin decir palabra alguna, y yo, sin saber que decir, me apresure a recibirla y a beber su contenido de un solo trago.

Así fue como la pesadilla de la semana pasada, se convirtió en un sueño de aquellos de los que uno no quiere despertar.

Aun recuerdo el sabor de su piel, la forma en que decía mi nombre de forma entrecortada, recuerdo los gemidos que sus delgados labios emitían cada vez que me movía dentro de el, pero por encima de todo, recuerdo que al caer exhausto a su lado murmuro en mi oído un sencillo _te quiero_ que enterneció cada fibra de mi ser y provoco que lo abrazara hacía mi, antes de responderle de la misma forma y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Liade y Lenny: **¡REVIEWS! _*cara de: "si no nos dejan reviews les mandamos un cruciatus por mail"*_


	2. Amores y amorios:Albus Dumbledore Parte2

**Lenny:** He aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia de nuestro caramelomano ¿favorito? _*voz de presentadora de infomercial chafa*_

**Liade:** ¡No es justo! _*aparece de repente haciendo pucheros*_

**Lenny:** ¿Qué no es justo? _*Cara de: "ya llego esta loca"*_

**Liade:** ¡Esta muy ligth! _*lagrimita tipo Remy*_

**Lenny:** Bueno, se la pasaba en casa con sus hermanos menores. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que además de desgraciado infeliz, es pederasta incestuoso? _*rueda los ojos con fastidio*_

**Liade**_:_ ¿Podrías no contar lo que pasa en este capitulo? _*pucheros… otra vez*_

**Lenny:** Te recuerdo que solo los idiotas responden a una pregunta con otra, y no estoy contando lo que pasa en el capitulo. _*cara de sabelotodo*_. Solo fue un cachito, nada grave, no es la reseña de la historia. _*ojos tipo el gato de Sherk*_

**Liade:** Aja, ora si que no mas la puntita ¿eh? De Dumbledore creo lo que sea, amiga mía…_*voz de erudito chafa*_

**Lenny:** ¿Crees que organizaría orgi- fiestas en su casa, estando Ariana en su estado? Capaz y se asusta… _*voz de: "¡No mames!"*_

**Liade:** … o que le gusta…_*susurro a penas audible*_

**Lenny:** ¡Pero es una niña! _*una vena empieza a saltarse y palpitar de forma rara en su sien*_

**Liade:** Ya era una adolescente de hormonas alborotadas, Lenny… _*voz de: "!O sea obvio!"*_

**Lenny:** ¡Que tú a su edad participaras en esas fiestesitas no quiere decir que con todos es igual! _*la vena palpita mas*_

**Liade:** Ya cállate, hermanita, que estamos cortadas por el mismo patrón. _*rueda los ojos con fastidio*_

**Lenny:** No puedo refutar eso… _*cara de resignación*_

**Liade:** ¡Yei! _*saltos ridículos de alegría*_

**Lenny:** ¡Cállate! _*cara de Snape regañando a Potter*_ ¡Yei! ¡Me parezco a Severus!

**Liade:** Te puedo dar unas… _*cara de concentración mientras cuenta con los dedos*_… diez razones por las que eso es mentira, empezando por que no me volvería tu esclava sexual. _*escalofrío*_

**Lenny:** ¡Dije que me parezco, no que soy! _*¡La vena regreso!*_ Además, nuestras principal diferencia es que yo no tengo un péndulo entre las piernas… (Tengo que dejar de memorizar House M.D.) _*la vena se empieza a retirar de nuevo*_

_*Pausa en la pelea: 1… 2… 3… 10…*_

**Liade:** Bueno, bueno, ahora que dejamos de pelear, presentamos el siguiente capitulo de…_*voz de presentadora de infomercial chafa*_

**Lenny:** ¡Parte del capitulo! _*la vena contra- ataca*_

**Liade:** Ya, ya, pues. Bien dicho sería: "Presentamos la segunda del primer capitulo, titulado 'Amores y amoríos: Albus Dumbledore', de la historia 'Amores y amoríos: La vida oculta de los profesores de Hogwarts'" ¿Así esta mejor? _*cara de fastidio total*_

**Lenny:** Si, bastante, gracias. _*sarcasmo* _Dejemos de pelear y empecemos…

**Cap. 2 Amores y amoríos de Albus Dumbledore. (Parte 2)**

Después de esa escena en la misteriosa habitación a la que jamás regrese, la vida continuo con relativa calma y normalidad, desde luego, todo lo normal que podía ser siendo que salía con un chico, relación, que por cierto, mantuvimos disfrazada de una fuerte amistad, aunque eso cambiaba caer la noche, puesto que yo era premio anual, y disponía de una habitación para mi solo, así que Elphias tomo la costumbre de entrar a esta cuando le apetecía.

Así transcurrió mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, recibí todas las condecoraciones imaginables para un estudiante, algo que, como ya había mencionado, no me importaba lo mas mínimo, a diferencia de mi querido Elphias, que parecía tener la impresión de que las estuviera recibiendo el mismo, sobre todo por su manera de sonreírme con suficiencia y de pedirme que le mostrara cada uno de estos premios cada que nos encontrábamos a solas.

Es tradición, que cuando un mago sale de Hogwarts, salga de viaje por el mundo y al regresar de dicho viaje sentara, de alguna forma, cabeza. Como buenos magos, Elphias y yo decidimos hacer este viaje juntos, para sorpresa de prácticamente todo el mundo, pues era creencia general, que este viaje lo iba a hacer con Darla, gran decepción se llevaron, cuando Darla anuncio que su viaje sería con nada mas y nada menos que James Potter, uno de los jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, bastante simpático y apuesto, por el cual mi rubia amiga tenía una debilidad impresionante.

Así que mi _amigo y_ yo comenzamos a disponer todo para el viaje, incluyendo los pertinentes avisos a nuestras familias, que si bien, no estaban del todo de acuerdo, dado que nos íbamos prácticamente saliendo del colegio, no pusieron objeciones ya que conocían nuestra excelente _"amistad"_.

Nuestra primera parada y la ultima mía, fue Londres, donde nos instalamos en una sencilla y acogedora (valga la redundancia) habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, donde recibí una lechuza en tonos marrones, que respondía al nombre de Nickie, propiedad de Bathilda Bagshot, nuestra vecina. Grande fue mi sorpresa, al encontrar una carta de mi hermano Abeforth

- ¿Qué te llego, Albus?- preguntó Elphias esa mañana mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

- Una carta de Abeforth.- respondí, no sin sorpresa, antes de leerla en voz alta.

_Albus:_

_Mamá ha tenido un accidente mientras cuidaba a Ariana, falleció, ven a casa._

_Abeforth._

Creo que palidecí, pues al momento Elphias me ayudo a sentarme, y me apareció un vaso de agua que me dio a beber antes de que yo fuera capaz de contestarle algo.

* * *

Llegue a mi casa un par de horas más tarde después de recibir la fatídica carta, me moví como un autómata y solo gracias a la ayuda de Elphias, que fue quien se encargo de empacar mis cosas y aparecernos en el Valle de Godric.

Abeforth me esperaba en la puerta, con su desalineada y rara apariencia de siempre; sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los míos, me observaron con detenimiento bajo la hinchazón y enrojecimiento que presentaban. Puse mi mano en su hombro, la máxima señal de afecto que nos permitíamos, pero ambos bajamos nuestras defensas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y nos abrazamos fuertemente, sollozando en el hombro del otro.

Bathilda Bagshot, vecina y única amiga de mi madre, con la que por cierto, me había carteado en varias ocasiones, corrió a mi encuentro lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas podían hacerlo y me abrazo fuertemente cuando entre a la casa, medio abrazado de mi hermano y con Elphias escoltándonos. Nunca encontré palabras suficientes para agradecerle la ayuda que nos brindó con el funeral.

* * *

Enterramos a mi madre; cuando la lapida por fin estuvo en su sitio, lo supe: todo, mi pasado y todo cuanto conocía y quería había terminado, ya no era el joven Albus Dumbledore, el gran estudiante. Tenía que convertirme en un hombre, encargándome de mis hermanos y mi hogar, de la seguridad de Ariana y los estudios de Abeforth. Y no permitiría que Elphias cargara con mi mismo destino, enterrado en el Valle de Godric, con una poderosa bruja adolescente e inestable emocionalmente que, accidentalmente, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Tras gritos, jalones, bofetadas y más gritos, Elphias accedió a irse a dar la vuelta al mundo sin mí. Y tras más gritos, más jalones, más bofetadas y más gritos, Abeforth se resigno a ir a Hogwarts de nuevo y paso todo el tiempo que pudo con la muy deprimida y asustada Ariana, que seguía con más problemas para dominar su magia que de costumbre.

Elphias se fue, tras una emotiva despedida de la familia completa, Bathilda dejo de pasar el día entero conmigo y mis hermanos, y llago el día en que mi hermano tendría que regresar al colegio.

Tras tranquilizar a Ariana y prometerle regresar pronto, escolte al "pequeño" (solo lo rebasaba por unos centímetros) Alby a King's Cross, donde nos despedimos fríamente y nos prometimos vernos en vacaciones de Navidad.

* * *

Pasaron los días, luego las semanas y por ultimo los meses, Abeforth escribía diario a Ariana y una vez a la semana a un servidor. Cuatro o cinco veces por semana, recibía lechuzas de Elphias, pero poco a poco ambos perdimos el interés en cartearnos, a final de cuentas, su viaje era por demás interesante, y mi vida en casa era aburrida y desgastante, además de que la distancia puso una barrera infranqueable. Así acabó mi relación con Elphias.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, y con ellas, varias sorpresas.

Fui a recoger a mi hermano a la estación y sin demoras regresamos a casa, donde comenzamos a poner la decoración navideña.

La noche de Navidad, los regalos bajo el árbol fueron una gran sorpresa, incluyendo una pequeña caja, cuyo remitente y contenido desconocimos. Aprensivamente lo abrí, manteniéndolo a cierta distancia por si resultaba ser algo peligroso. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no fue peligroso, ya que de la pequeña caja salio mi "pequeño" Elphias.

- ¡Elphias!- exclame feliz de verlo, a pesar de lo mareado que lucía por haber estado encerrado en una caja tanto tiempo.

- Me tuve que auto enviar vía lechuza.- me explicó sonriendo desorientado. Ariana soltó una risita tímida y corrió a abrazarlo, pues a pesar de todo, la sorpresa fue mayor para ella que para mi. Incluso Abeforth paresia aliviado y sonriente al verlo ahí plantado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mas las sorpresas no habían terminado. Mi adorada Darla y su prometido, James Potter, se unieron a nuestra humilde cena, que por cierto realmente era humilde, pues el plan original solo incluía a los Dumbledore. Mi rubia amiga, magnifica cocinera como era, se encargo de, sabrá Merlín como, de lograr que la cena alcanzara para todos. ¡Al día siguiente hubo recalentado!

Todos la pasábamos bastante bien, relajados, riendo e incluso bailamos, hasta Ariana se permitió estar tranquila, y su tímida sonrisa, que no había desaparecido desde la llegada de Elphias, adornaba su bello rostro.

* * *

Poco antes de la media noche, el timbre de nuestro hogar sonó. Las sorpresas no habían finalizado. Bathilda llego con todo e invitado "sorpresa".

Era un muchacho a penas un año menor que yo, rubio, con ojos azules y picaros, una cínica y brillante sonrisa adornaba su cara de facciones demasiado delicadas, para haber estado en Durmstrang, de donde, por cierto, lo expulsaron.

Y, maldita sea, quede mudo al verlo. ¡Era realmente lindo!

Ahí me di cuenta de que no solo Elphias había movido algo en mí. ¿Realmente esas eran mis preferencias?

No tenía tiempo de responderme, pues, con toda confianza saludo a mis hermanos y amigos, regalándome, al final, la felicitación mas larga que he tenido en mi vida.

¡Nunca los nervios se habían apoderado así de mí!

**Liade:** ¡Quiero que escribamos cosas sucias de esos dos! _*jalando la manga de la tunica de su amiga de forma insistente*_

**Lenny:** ¿No se supone que tu eres la mayor? _*gesto de cansancio*_

**Liade:** Si, pero no importa, así me quieres… _*voz de niña buena*_

**Lenny: **No quererte sería no quererme, hermana mía… _*voz de: "¡piensa por una vez en tu vida!"* _Y yo me quiero mucho…

**Liade:** Si, tanto como yo me quiero a mi… _*silencio*_ ¡Oye! _*Liade se exalta*_

**Lenny:** ¿Qué? _*asustada*_

**Liade: **¡No hemos exigido Reviews! _*ojos abiertos con gesto maniaco, imitado de inmediato por su amiga*_

**Liade y Lenny: **_**¡Reviews!**__*Cara de psicópatas asesinas en serie cuyo patrón a seguir es aquellos que no dejen un ¡REVIEW!*_


	3. Amores y amorios: Severus Snape Parte 1

**Liade:** ¡Sevi! ¡Sevi! ¡Sevi! _*entra brincando desquiciada*_

**Lenny:** Vaya creo que ya me di cuenta de quien vamos a relatar nuestra nueva historia… _* con cara de horror y lastima*_ ¡Ya deja de gritar, loca! _*a punto de matar a alguien*_

**Liade:** ¡Sevi! ¡Sevi! ¡Sevi! _*sigue saltando como loca*_

**Lenny:** ¡Basta! _*grito de desesperación, y con un cuchillo en la mano*_

**Liade:** *alza su varita* ¡_Expelliermus_! _*nada pasa*_ ¡Lo olvide, esto solo funciona en HarryLatino! _*se golpea la cabeza con la palma de la mano*_ Por esta vez te haré caso. _*le enseña la lengua a su amiga*_

**Lenny:** _*se ahoga con su propia risa*_ Para tu desgracia somos muggles. _* mirada de lastima*_ ¡Y no me vuelvas a enseñar la lengua!_*frustrada y desesperada*_ mejor presentemos un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic…_* con una sonrisa de emoción*_

**Liade:** ¡Sevi! ¡Sevi! _*mas saltos*_ ¡Es todo un semental! _*baba*_

**Lenny:** Podrías dejar de babearme _*cara de "te voy a matar" pero sin gritar*_ Ya que mi amiga no puede porque su boca esta llena de saliva, presentare el nuevo capitulo…

**Liade:** ¡No me digas que tú no quieres uno así, amiga mía! _*enfado estilo la chunda de Molly Weasley*_ ¡Bien que lo quieres para un fin de semana en la playa!

**Lenny:** Pues, en realidad, me gustaría un lugar mas frío, por que eso de estar caliente en un lugar caluroso _* cara de perversión*_

**Liade:** Aja... no se te antoja meterte con él al mar... _*so, sarcasmo* _Verlo en traje de baño, con su fino y musculoso cuerpo brillando por el bronceador, que tu misma le vas a untar, bajo el sol, antes de meterte a nadar con el y... _*cara de perversión absoluta*_

**Lenny:** Stop *empieza a babear* Pero no lo quiero ver en traje de baño, mejor, ¡desnudo! _*mirada perdida en la lujuria*_

**Liade:** Si, bueno, ¡pero siempre hay que dejar lo mejor a la imaginación! _*rueda los ojos mientras pone una bandeja debajo de la boca de su amiga* _

**Lenny:** Basta de babear y de pensar cosas perversas y lujuriosas. _*ni ella se la cree hablando de Sevi*_ Y mejor dejamos que nuestras lectoras babeen con este nuevo capitulo… _* mira ilusionada con un tenue toque de lujuria*_

**Liade:** ¡Si! ¡Pervirtamos a las jóvenes mentes de América Latina! *ni _siquiera con sarcasmo* _Aunque ya no ha de haber mucho que enseñarles... _*risilla*_ Chicas, y chicos, si es que se pasa alguno por este fic... ojalá disfruten leyéndolo, así como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo...

**Lenny:** Y miren que nos costo trabajo _*escalofrió al recordar el trabajo puesto en el Cap.*_

**Liade:** El precio de desear perfección…_*voz de "ya apurémonos, que quiero un sándwich"*_

**Lenny:** Bien… ¡con ustedes! _*voz de maestro de ceremonias tipo "Cabaret"*_

**Liade: ¡**El único…! _*misma voz*_

**Lenny:** ¡… el inigualable…!

**Liade:** ¡… el sensacional…!

**Lenny y Liade:** ¡Severus Snape!_ *fanfarrias y aplausos* _¡Disfrútenlo!

_**Warning:**__ Spoliers, muchos spoilers de RM y OF._

**Cap. 3 Amores y amoríos: Severus Snape (parte 1)**

Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Profesor de pociones en nada más y nada menos que Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Todos me conocen como frío y calculador, amargado y sin sentimientos, cosa que gane a pulso, mas esto es por razones lógicas, que ahora mismo me propongo a explicar.

Mi infancia no fue la más feliz del mundo, transcurrió entre gritos, peleas e insultos muggles, entre mi madre y mi padre, a pesar de que la primera era bruja y pudo haberla detenido. Todo ha sido sombrío en mi vida.

A pesar de mis problemas familiares y existenciales, contaba con el incondicional apoyo de mi más grande amiga: Lily Evans.

Pelirroja con ojos como esmeraldas, desde que la conocía era una belleza. A pesar de nuestras claras diferencias físicas, compartíamos algo único y realmente increíble: la magia. No me refiero a aquello que los muggles llaman química, era magia en todo el sentido de la palabra, éramos una bruja y un mago jóvenes, con todo un futuro por delante.

No es secreto que Lily entro a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin cuando fuimos a Hogwarts, cosa que nos volvió mejores amigos, aunque permanentemente rivales.

Con otro Gryffindor con el que me amiste, fue con Remus Lupin, un licántropo, que era excelente mago e intachable amigo. El me filtraba información acerca de los planes de sus amigos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de algo en contra mía, cosa que era muy seguido. Pero nuestra amistad siempre fue secreta. Si Potter, Black o Pettigrew lo sabían lo habrían linchado, y a mi de paso.

Mi relación con Lily prospero gracias a que Remus nos cubría diciendo que saldría a estudiar con ella, o cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no fue hasta cuarto que decidimos salir juntos. ¿Qué impedimenta teníamos antes? Técnicamente, ninguna, pero mi conciencia me impedía dar el importantísimo primer paso, eso de haberme besado con su hermana, Petunia, durante los últimos cuatro veranos, me remordía un poco, sobre todo por que Lily se enteraba no hubiese salido bajo ningún concepto conmigo, siempre fue muy leal, y nunca tocaría a alguien en quien su hermana hubiera posado sus ojos, manos, labios o cualquier parte del cuerpo.

La verdad es que fueron días muy buenos, y conocí, por primera vez en mi vida, durante seis largos meses, la felicidad.

Pero la felicidad no tardo en desaparecer, la relación simplemente se enfrío, al borde de una fuerte pelea, donde mi licántropo amigo se vio involucrado.

- ¿… a pesar de que se suponía que éramos amigos? – Dije - ¿Mejores amigos?

- ¡Lo somos, Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le ves, Sev? ¡Es aterrador! ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacerle a Mary Macdonald el otro día?- replicó Lily.

- No fue nada – replique – Fue un chiste, eso era todo…

- Era magia oscura, y eso te parece gracioso…

-¿Y que? Hay algo raro en ese Lupin. ¿A dónde va todo el tiempo?- replique a la defensiva

-Está enfermo – dijo Lily dubitativa – Dicen que está enfermo…

-¿Todos los meses en luna llena?

Optamos por terminar nuestra relación sentimental, y "quedamos como amigos", y a pesar de todos, yo la extrañaba y mucho. Nos veíamos en la escuela y luego en casa, y aún así la sentía muy lejos, deseaba abrazarla de nuevo. Para compensar mi perdida, regrese a mi antiguo refugio, los brazos de Petunia Evans.

Esta no fue una relación basad en el amor, y con todo, fue tal vez la mas larga que he tenido en mi vida. Petunia, a pesar de su aversión a la magia, fue mi consuelo y mi fiel amante. Nos veíamos en las vacaciones, como siempre, antes de que Lily siquiera considerara abrir los ojos y dejar de soñar.

Pero, como siempre, lo que me hacía considerablemente feliz, termino. Regresamos a quinto año y podría decirse que todo entre Lily y yo se enfrío, mas.

Y por supuesto, llegaron los T.I.M.O.S, trayendo consigo horas de estudio que me dieron la oportunidad de evadirme de la realidad. A pesar de mi burbuja "inhibidora", me llego la noticia, clara y confirmada, de que Lily, _mi_ Lily salía con Remus Lupin. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Fui idiota al pensar que nada más. Los exámenes se aplicaron a todos los alumnos de quinto año, y yo conteste cada pregunta de cada materia con gran precisión, incluso diría que me lucí, al menos en el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pensé que ese seria un buen día, pues estaba seguro de conseguir un Extraordinario. No contaba con la presencia de los idiotas de Potter y Black, que, como siempre, buscaban una forma de llamar la atención a costa mía.

Camine por los terrenos y me senté bajo una sombra a revisar las preguntas, y si, no había razón para no tener la máxima calificación. Satisfecho, emprendí el camino de regreso a la sala común, donde repasaría transformaciones, materia cuyo examen no nos habían aplicado aún.

Reaccione por puro instinto al escuchar la rasposa voz de Sirius Black, llamándome desde algún lugar a mi izquierda, lance mi mochila a un lado y saque mi varita, pero Potter fue mas rápido que yo y me desarmo, Black me lanzo un _impedimenta_ y comenzó el torrente de humillaciones a mi persona, su entretenimiento favorito. Pero eso no fue lo que mas me lastimo.

-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!- gritó la voz de Lily Evans.

-¿Qué tal, Evans? -la saludó Potter, arrogante.

-Déjalo en paz -repitió Lily. Miraba a Potter sin disimular una profunda antipatía-. ¿Qué les ha hecho?

-Bueno -respondió este, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta-, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico...- muchos rieron, pero ni Lily ni Remus lo hicieron.

-Te crees muy gracioso -afirmó ella con frialdad-, pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

-Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans -replicó rápidamente el idiota-. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita- El efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y me arrastre con lentitud hacia mi varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante -le aseguró Lily.

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta -exclamó Black con viveza, y se volvió hacia mí-. ¡Eh!-. Apunte con mi varita a Potter; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de el jugador de Quidditch y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. Se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y quede colgado por los pies en el aire. Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon al idiota. Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó:

-¡Bájalo!

-Como quieras -convino Potter, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita. Caí al suelo, y Black me petrifico.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ! -gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. Los idiotas la miraron con cautela.

-Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio -protestó Potter con seriedad.

-¡Pues retírale la maldición!- Potter exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió y pronunció la contra maldición.

-Ya está -dijo mientras me ponía trabajosamente en pie-. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus...

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!- grite, presa de mis emociones, de que Lily, después de casi no haberme hablado en todo el año llegara y pretendiera hacerse la heroína, humillándome aun mas, tal vez de forma inconsciente. Pero mi rabia contra ella era mas grande que nunca, y no pensé en lo que decía, solo quería lastimarla, como ella hacía conmigo. Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:

-Vale, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto -añadió-, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

Humillado, triste y derrotado, habiendo perdido lo que mas valía para mí: Remus y Lily, regrese a la sala común para "llorar" mis penas a solas. En el camino, me encontré a una muchacha de cuarto año, de mi casa, su cabello negro y lacio le llegaba a la barbilla, sobre sus enormes y brillantes ojos grises caía un flequillo parejo, su rostro de rasgos suaves puso expresión de sorpresa al verme en el mismo pasillo desierto que ella. Seguramente resultaba un poco aterrador, con mi ropa y cabellos desalineados y mi frustrada expresión seguramente no ayudaba a dar un buen efecto.

- Hola.- dijo, con voz serena, cargada de cariño.

- Hola.- replique, controlando mi voz lo más posible.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó. No, era mi respuesta, pero, humillado y todo seguía siendo un caballero.

- ¿Perdón?- pregunté cortésmente.- se que te he visto muchas veces en el colegio y se que te he visto en otro lado, pero…

- Nos sentamos juntos en el tren.- aseguró. Y mi memoria la ubicó: "Soy Florence Fraga" dijo en aquella ocasión, casi un año atrás, en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¡Oh, claro, Florence!- exclame, ligeramente mas calmado.

- Si, Severus.- replicó sonriendo, mostrando una fila de parejos y blancos dientes. Me sorprendió lo bien que sonaba mi nombre dicho con su cantarina voz.

Preguntó por mi, si estaba bien, y no logre responderle con la verdad, le dije que tuve una pelea con los merodeadores; tiernamente, comenzó a despotricar contra ellos, mientras íbamos a la sala común hombro con hombro. Una vez dentro, fuimos a mi habitación, que a diferencia de las demás casas, era individual. Platicamos mientras me cambiaba de ropa e intentaba adquirí un aspecto mas decente. Se levanto de mi cama, donde había permanecido sentada, y aprobó mi apariencia mientras acomodaba mi corbata y el cuello de mi camisa.

Enrojeció de golpe mientras alisaba el pecho de mi camisa, sonrió ampliamente, y creo que le regrese la sonrisa, no lo se, pego su delicado cuerpo al mío, mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello; respondí al abrazo, mas necesitado de afecto que nunca, y sin previo aviso y no estoy, hasta la fecha, muy seguro de cómo, nos besamos, y caímos a mi cama, aun pegados el uno al otro.

Como era de esperarse, el estrés del T.I.M.O que me faltaba presentar, interrumpió esa calida y nada despreciable presentación. Y aunque esto no impidió que me acompañara mientras estudiaba, si impidió que yo me concentrara. ¡Ah, esos dulces labios! No podía sacarlos de mi mente.

El último examen era al día siguiente, así que después tendría dos semanas pre- vacaciones junto a Florence, y ni los Gryffindor, ni mi sufrimiento por Lily, ni nada, ni nadie lo impedirían.

Al terminar el ultimo examen, salí del Gran Comedor y encontré a mi pequeña Florence (era al menos una cabeza mas baja que yo) esperándome. Me tomó de la mano y me sonrió tiernamente, para sorpresa de los merodeadores, que segundos antes caminaban hacía mi, probablemente listos para la segunda ronda de humillaciones de la semana. Quedaron, al igual que Lily, estáticos en su lugar.

Lily abrió la boca varias veces, como si planear decir algo, pero solo consiguió parecer un pescado que comienza a asfixiarse. De reojo vi como se giraba hacía las escaleras y enfurruñada las subía, seguida de sus amigas. Sonreí, quizá de forma un poco mezquina, se puso celosa, esa, en cierta forma era mi venganza por su negativa a mis sinceras disculpas.

En un espontáneo y repentino gesto de romanticismo, invite a la hermosa muchacha junto a mí a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio. Una vez fuera, y buscando algo de privacidad, caminamos hasta los invernaderos, específicamente al cuatro, donde guardaban las inútiles, pero bellas flores muggles.

Petunias, narcisos, tulipanes, rosas, dalias, entre otras flores, cuyo nombre no se, se extendían ante nuestra vista, regalándonos un cuadro encantador. Florence abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió, mientras pasaba sus manitas por mi cuello y buscaba mis labios.

Nos besamos durante largo rato, pero el hambre provoco que regresáramos al castillo, aun tomados de la mano. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa, al ver que a penas llegábamos al almuerzo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme, al llegar al Gran Comedor, a Lily, abrazada de Lupin, que pasaba su mano por el rojo cabello de ella, consolándola, por sabe Merlín que. Pero fue mas grande (la misma sorpresa) cuando, enfadada y llorosa de separo de Remus y camino hasta mi, me separo bruscamente de Florence y empezó a hablar.

- ¡Además de canalla, pederasta! ¡Solo es una niña!- me reprendió, lagrimeando un poco.

- Una niña que besa muy bien.- replique fríamente, y sin pensar.- A diferencia de otras.- me lanzo una mirada que helaría al mismo Grindewald y regreso junto a Lupin, que la tomo de la mano y se fue con ella al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Así que beso muy bien?- preguntó Florence cuando me reuní con ella.

- ¿Así que escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?- replique, haciendo una mueca.

- Usualmente uno contesta una pregunta con una respuesta, no con otra pregunta.

- Auch…- dije.- Me la volteaste.- intente besarla, con la esperanza de desviar el tema, pero me lo impidió.

- Contéstame.- exigió, con voz autoritaria, sonreí, era astuta, casi como yo.

- Si, besas muy bien.- dije y le plante un beso, que respondió pronto.- Y eso lo confirma.- agregue, antes de encaminarnos a almorzar.

Después del almuerzo, fuimos a rondar por el castillo y no esperábamos, que al regresar a la sala común, un par de horas antes de cenar, la encontráramos prácticamente vacía, y menos aún, ver como Narcisa Black y Barty Crouch desaparecían hacia la habitación de premio anual del segundo, provocando que me dieran unas ganas locas de imitarlos, llevando a mi querida Florence a mi habitación, que era menos privada que la de Crouch, pero a solas si íbamos a estar, eso era seguro.

La tome de la mano, y sonriente me siguió sin protestar. Entramos a mi habitación, y simplemente nos besamos, nos besamos como no lo habíamos hecho antes. Sabíamos que iba a pasar, sabíamos que esto sería inolvidable, y ante todo sabíamos que no importaban los riesgos, no importaba nada, que era inevitable.

Profundizamos el beso, nos acariciamos torpemente, sin prisas, pero cada vez más extasiados y sorprendidos de cada reacción que tenía el otro y de cada reacción de nuestro cuerpo.

Caminamos abrazados, mientras yo repartía torpes e inexpertos besos en su delicado cuello. Gimió cuando callo sobre mí en mi cama de doseles verdes, luego sonrió de forma sensual, una sensualidad que jamás volví a ver, una mezcla rara de inocencia, deseo y cariño, una expresión impresionante que jamás olvidaría, una expresión que me regreso la felicidad.

Reconocí en mi cuerpo un par de cosas que ya había sentido, al estar con Petunia, como ese cosquilleo en los labios y en las manos, ese extraño y acelerado latir de mi corazón, y sobre todo, el acelerado flujo de sangre… ahí…

Pero reconocí también como sus manitas pasaban por mi pecho, dejándolas marcadas, como si de hierro ardientes se tratara.

Lo inexpertos y torpes que no portamos se supero a si mismo mientras la ropa desaparecía bajo nuestros temblorosos dedos. Era la primera vez… de ambos… lo cual lo convirtió en algo lindo, tierno, pero incomodo.

Me coloque sobre ella y bese cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus pequeños senos, hasta su ombligo, recorrí con mis labios cada parte de sus piernas, y ella, tímidamente y con algo de pudor, toco mi mas intima parte, hasta que la pasión y el deseo, en confabulación con nuestras hormonas, provoco que tras una vacilación, me colocara en medio de sus piernas y con la voz temblorosa preguntara en un susurro: "¿Estas lista?" Por toda respuesta soltó una risita y asintió.

Dejamos de pensar en comentarios inteligentes por un momento para poder concentrarnos en esas deliciosas y a la vez desconocidas sensaciones. Pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo en hacer feliz al otro, después de un rato de besos y movimientos suaves llegamos al éxtasis en esa primera vez.

**Liade y Lenny:** ¡Reviews! _*cara de "los cruceo si no hay Reviews"*_

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno, aqui Liade reportadose ante ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores, para hacer un anuncio nada feliz: la historia queda en espera, debido a problemas personales de nuestra querida Lenny, no nos hemos visto desde, ya hara mes y medio, si no es que mas, lo cual aparte de entristesernos en sobremanera, pone en stand by nuestro trabajo y nuestros esfuerzos. Pero no desesperis mis queridos, que en cuanto tengamos un nuevo capitulo, lo leeran. Mil besos de mi parte, y ojala envien su apoyo a Lenny, que no ha estado bien, ojala eleven una oración a su ser superior, pidiendo por una gran persona, una gran amiga y una gran escritora, porque se que si estubieran en la misma situación, ella haría lo mismo.  Liade_Snape.** _


End file.
